It's no laughing matter
by Wintersnowflakes
Summary: An afternoon with Spinel


It's no laughing matter.  
  
Summary: A regular afternoon in Spinel's life.  
  
Author's notes: My first fanfic! I know Ruby Moon and Spinel both don't have any gender but for this story, I'll just refer to Nakuru as "her" and Spinel as "him". Please review! ( nice reviews too( please)  
  
Italics are thoughts, things between ""'s are spoken and big empty spaces are to represent some time having passed by.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS  
  
  
  
  
  
The afternoon was pleasant as students from the elementary and the high school filed out. Touya Kinomoto growled his complaints to his ever-happy friend, Yukito.  
  
"She is so annoying! The half-wit tried to suffocate me today!"  
  
Laughing, Yukito replied, "She was only trying to have fun," He reached into his pocket and crammed a cookie into his mouth before continuing. "I bet she thinks it's friendly."  
  
"Friendly?! You wouldn't say that if she did that to you, would you, Yuki?"  
  
A blur of brownish-red hair passed by the two. "See you tomorrow, Touya-kun!" As quickly as she came, Nakuru left the street, stopping two cars and a minivan in their tracks. She had made some cookies in school today and was anxious to share them with her favourite test-toy.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Suppi-chan! Where are yooooouuuuu?" Nakuru trilled. Slamming the door shut, she walked around trying to see if the Kero-chan-look-alike was flying about. He wasn't there. After dumping her schoolbag on the floor, she raced through different rooms to find Spinel reading a book on a table in the study.  
  
Spinel was reading a book entitled, Why things exist the way they do. Flipping over to the next page, he didn't notice Nakuru until it was too late.  
  
"Gotcha!" she giggled. Swinging him by the tail, she took off for the kitchen. The book lay on the table. Evidence that Spinel had struggled was evident by the claw marks all over the pages.  
  
In the kitchen, Spinel was subjected to physical pain as Nakuru swang her arms like a windmill. "I can't believe Eriol-sama's not back yet! He's taking so long! He'll be disapointed to miss you eating MY cookies! I made them in class today! Bad Yukito-kun! He tried to eat them, did you know that?"  
  
"Why-ah!-don't you-watch it!-let me-ow!-go first?" Spinel suggested while trying to escape her tight grasp while getting out of the way of the low ceiling and chairs that were in his way. Finally, Nakuru stopped spinning her arms and looked at him with an innocent smile.  
  
"Aren't you hungry, Suppi-chan?"  
  
"I DO NOT WANT YOUR COOKIES!" Twisting over and biting her hand, Spinel got free and immediately flew to the safety of a dark corner.  
  
Racing over to her schoolbag, Nakuru grabbed a few cookies that were still whole before running back to the kitchen. Her target was no where to be seen. She thought quickly. Suppi-chan was a dark colour so he must have ducked into a corner so the shadows would hide so I can't find him so he doesn't have to eat cookies so I can see him get drunk.  
  
Making her way to the farthest corner of the room, she held her weapon behind her back started to transform into Ruby Moon.  
  
"What is she." Spinel started to say but Ruby Moon had already finished and had grabbed him.  
  
"Hi Suppi-chan! I thought it was unfair that you got to fly and I didn't so I transformed so that I could fly too and now I can so now you and I are even and I can feed you cookies!" That sentence was particuarly hard to say on one breath. But, without wasting another, she brought her other hand forward and stuffed the chocolate cookie down Spinel's throat. "And here's the pitch." Ruby Moon drew her hand , with the dazed guardian in it, back, ".and there he goes!" She threw the drunken thing as well as any good baseball pitcher would. Suppi-chan bounces really well, she noted. Flapping her butterfly wings regally, she flew over to the cupboards and found more sweet things. Lollipops, chocolates, candies, she had stocked up for this.  
  
"Sweets! Come to me! Oh, sweets, come to your owner!" Spinel was fully drunk. Dancing in midair, she caught all the chocolates and candies Ruby threw to him. He flew around in circles, did loops and shook his head to some song in his head.  
  
Laughing, she tumbled to the ground after the last one had been thrown. Spinel was so much fun like this, it was horrible that he wasn't drunk all the time. She felt proud of her prank since it was hard to catch the beast.  
  
After his "song" was finished, Spinel stuffed all the sweets into his mouth, swallowed and spat out the wrappers. Then, looking around, he bellowed, "More sweets! More sweets, PLEASE!" Hiccuping, he swayed back and forth in the air.  
  
Stopping her laughter for a moment, Ruby Moon answered, "Sure! But you have to wait for Eriol-sama to come back first!"  
  
Spinel pouted, looking comical and making Ruby Moon break into fits of hysterical laughter again. "But I want some NOW!"  
  
It was at that moment, Eriol entered the kitchen. "Konnichwa everyone, I'm sorry I'm late today but Sakura-san was having a bit of trouble and." Trailing off, he looked from Ruby Moon on the floor and Spinel in the air. "Ruby Moon, I thought I told you that the neighbours might see! Especially since you're near a window!" He frowned at the moon guardian. "Or Sakura-san and Li-kun might sense you two." (AN: This is after the incident with Kero-chan and Suppi-chan but before everyone finds out about Eriol)  
  
"So-sorry!" she giggled. "I couldn't help it!"  
  
Eriol sighed and grabbed Spinel. It was hard since the guardian beast was moving back and forth through the air, half-singing and half-humming a song he made up on his own. "Go to sleep." commanded Eriol. And Spinel Sun obeyed. Falling asleep, he hiccuped once and spat out an extra piece of candy wrapper. Zzzzzzz.  
  
  
  
AN: What did you think? Remember to review! 


End file.
